Terrarian
by TEHEPIKZEH
Summary: A young boy is in an accident, and when he awakes he finds himself in a totally different world. But he's not alone, when he meets a man that found him unconscious, the man devotes himself to be his guide. Will he return home. Read and find out. hope you enjoy! :)
1. Pilot episode: Awakening

Terrarian

Episode I: Awakening

_So this is a story I've been thinking about for awhile, so, here it is, Terrarian, hope you like it, enjoy._

"Nope, not going do it." I said, calmly riding my bike with my friend Allan.

"Why not?" Allen said confused.

" Because I don't like talent shows, they seem like a waste of time." I said, beginning to get frustrated.

"Not even if I do it with you?"

"No."

"Come on... just this once."

"NO!"

Allen looked at me surprised at the fact that I yelled at him.

"Sorry, I just don't want to do it and that's that." I said, hoping that he would finally just drop it.

Allen sighs and says "Ok, fine I wont bother you anymore, but I'm doing it"

"That's fine with me, let me know when there's a Halo talent show."

We both laughed.

"Hey, I'll race you to the park" Allen said with a smile.

"I don't know, my chain is still a little messed up."

"you mean you're chicken."

"What?"

"Your chicken to race me to the park aren't you." He said, once again smiling.

"Your on!" i say, instantly speeding away on my bike.

"WAIT THATS NOT FAIR!" Allen said yelling towards me.

"NO YOU JUST NEED TO BE PEDDLING FASTER!"

I yell back at him.

Looking back at him, i start laughing at how far behind he is. **" Look how far behind he is" **

**"Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever gone on a bike." **I think to myself

The sidewalk starts getting steeper and steeper until it's almost like I'm defying gravity.** "I should really be careful going down this hill, it looks pretty dangerous"** I begin to feel the feeling of fear creep up and down my spine as i feel my bike beginning to slowly lean forward, and eventually my bike leans all the way forward and I crash. With all of the weight of my body, I land full force on my head and get knocked out.

Everything is black and cold, and I begin to wonder if I'm dead. Suddenly I hear a very faint voice of in the distance 'WKKk UPPP."

"W-w-what?"

"WKKKK UPPPP."

"G-God?"

"WKKK UPP,WAKKK UPP."

I'm not sure what it was but it was beginning to get clearer.

"WAKKE UPPPPPP,WAKKKKE UPP."

"Who's there?"

"WAKKE UPPP WAKKE UPPP."

**"Is someone trying to pull a prank on me? Where am I?"**

"WAKKE UPPP,WAKE UPP."

**"Am I asleep? Where am I? What's going on?"**

Finally, the voice screams out at me one final time.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP"

I get so frightened I scream.

Suddenly my eyes open and the cold turns to warmth. I see a lot of trees and the sun, rolling slowly across the sky, but faster than it did this morning.

"Good your finally awake!"

I turn my head and see and man with light brown hair, a grey shirt, blue pants and black shoes standing over me.

"well come on, get off the ground, don't want the slime to get ya."

"The what? Who are you? Where am I?" I say, still disoriented and groggy.

"The slime, I'm Andrew, and your in Terraria".

"Terr-what?"

"Terraria"

"I've never heard of a country called Terraria." I say, as i slowly and painfully get up off the ground. He starts laughing.

"Terraria ain't a country."

"State?"

"No. You really don't' know?"

"No I don't."

Smiling, and still laughing a little bit he says

"Terraria's the world..."

_So, yeah hope you liked it. Since they're fairly short they will have a faster upload pace. I will begin working on episode 2 very soon so yeah hope you liked it. Thanks for reading._


	2. Episode 2: Terraria

Episode II

Terraria

The man seemed to be confused at the fact that i didn't know what Terraria was.

" Terraria's the world?"

"Yep, the whole thing, the dirt, snow, underground, underworld, the crimson."

"Hold on, give me a minute to process this."

"This is an entirely new world? This has to be a prank of some sort."

"Okay, this is a prank right?" I say, smiling at the man.

"A what?"

"Oh geeze." I say, beginning to think this isn't a prank after all.

Suddenly I feel a burning pain on my back, and jump forward uncontrollably.

"OUCH!"

I turn around and see a small green ball of slime on the ground next to me.

"OUCH, what's that?!"

The green thing slowly begins to shake until eventually it jumps toward me and hits me in the chest, once again giving me the burning pain that i had felt previously.

"OUCH, ugh that burns"

"Then kill it, you could use the money anyways."

"What?"

Once again the green blob jumps at me hitting my hip burning me again.

"UGH, STOP IT!"

"Dude just kill it!"

"HOW?"

"With your sword."

"What sword?!"

"The one that's holstered to your hip."

"What?!"

The slime jumps at me once again, but this time I jump out of the way.

"Use the darn sword!" The man says, sounding like he's beginning to get frustrated.

"I DON'T HAVE A..."

To my surprise, strapped to my hip was a brown short sword.

"What? When did I get this." I say confused.

While I was stunned at the fact that a sword that I had never seen before was strapped to my hip, the slime jumps at me again and hits my shoulder.

"OUCH"

Being extremely angry that I let this little green glob of what ever, hit me and burn me again, so I quickly grab the handle of the sword, pull it out of its holster and begin rapidly stabbing the green slime until the green glob was nothing more than a few piece's of gel, and a few copper coins.

"I'd pick those up if I were you." The man said , surprised at how quickly I killed it.

"Um, okay."

To my surprise, picking them up was no effort at all, the simply just floated over to me and went into the little bag I had strapped to my belt.

**"How did that just happen?" **I think to myself

"Wow, that was easy."

"I counted 43 stabs. 3 into the slime and 40 into the ground."

"Wow was it really that much?"

"Yep, now if you will stop messing around, we have stuff to do before it gets dark."

"Is there a problem if it gets dark?"

"Wow you really are new here aren't you?"

"Yes I am, now what do I have to do next?"

"Wow your eager. I would suggest chopping down some trees for wood."

"How would I do that?"

"Use your axe."

"I don't have an axe."

"Do you really want to go through this again? Just look in your bag."

"Ugh, ok."

Once again, to my surprise, there was an axe, and a pickaxe, with the gel and coins from the slime earlier.

"Um ok now what?"

"Uh, chop down trees." He said, sounding like he was getting annoyed.

"OK, ok."

Walking over to one of the many trees, I began chopping it down.

3 minutes pass, and I have chopped down 8 trees.

"Ok, now what?"

"Make a workbench."

"How?"

"Come on, your in Terraria, building should come to you naturally ."

"Um.."

"Think about it for a second."

"Ok."

Suddenly, I knew how. I cant explain how, I just, knew.

Putting the pieces together, I created a workbench

"Good, now we need to make a house, for a house to be considered a home for me, it needs a chair, table and a light source."

"Ok."

So I built a small house

"OH, don't forget the doors."

" Oh ok."

So I added the doors.

"Where do we get the light source?"

"Torches."

"Ok, where do I get torches."

"Make em."

"How?"

"With the wood and gel you got earlier."

"Ok."

Thinking about it again, I made torches and placed them in the house.

Night has fallen.

"Dude hurry up it's night." The man said.

"So?" I asked.

"SO" He said

"The monsters are out now."

"More slime?"

"HA" he said laughing.

"You wish..."

Suddenly, off in the distance, I hear... moaning.

"Oooo no..."

"What?" I say to the man, who now, had a look of horror upon his face.

"HURRY!" He yelled

"Hurry what?"

"THE HOUSE!"

" I finished it."

"No you didn't, you need to place walls in the house."

"WHAT? WALLS?!"

"YES WALLS GO ,QUICKLY, MAKE NOW ,GO GO GO!"

"OK I'm going!"

Once again, thinking about it I make the walls and place them inside the house.

" Ok is this considered a house?"

"YES COME ON GET INSIDE!"

Suddenly, I see a silhouette of a, a man, shambling over to us off in the distance, strange shapes began to form in the sky, like there was something flying around up there.

Quickly, me and The man get inside the house and close the door.

I begin to hear banging on the roof and doors.

"Don't worry, they cant get in." The man said, still out of breath from the running.

"What were those?"

"Zombies" He said, staring at the door.

"Zombies?" I said Confused.

"Yep, Zombies."

"I thought I saw things flying around out side to, was that anything?"

"Yes, Demon eyes."

"Demon eyes and zombies huh?" I say to him.

"Yeah, normal night in Terraria."

"Wow, hey, what did you say your name was?"

He looks over to me and says "Andrew."

"I'm Zachary. Nice to meet you Andrew."

"Nice to meet you too Zachary." He says.

"I'll be your guide from here on out okay? You need all the help you can get."

"Ok," I say to him.

"You know". He says looking at me.

"I think your going to be alright." He says smiling at me.

"Thanks." I say to him.

And we fall asleep.

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, I noticed I made some spelling mistakes in the first episode. So I tried my very best this time. I read it like 5 times though but please forgive me if you notice any mistakes, I think I can edit the story though so let me know if you see any mistakes, so yeah, thanks for reading. Episode 3 A new day coming soon. here's a little sneak peek.

"You need armor." says Andrew.

"Armor?" I say confused.

"Yes armor, get some more wood and make wood armor, that will be a good start. Then get some copper."

"Where do I get copper?"

"Underground."

"Ok, I'll get more wood. then, its off to the Underground."

Not much, but there's the sneak peak. Hope you're excited for the next episode. Ok thanks for reading.


	3. Episode 3 A New Day

Terrarian

Episode 3

A New Day

I awaken early in the morning, it had to be too early because I could still hear the banging on the walls and doors. But all of a sudden they just, stopped.** "That's weird, they just, stop?"**

Slowly and steadily, I open the door. I take a sigh of relief and sit down on the porch. **"Phew, its safe." **

"Hey" Says a voice behind me.

"AHHHH!" I scream.

I quickly pull my sword from it's holster and hold the blade up to, what turns out to be, Andrews throat.

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH, CAREFUL!" He yells at me, trembling.

I quickly pull the sword away and sheath it.

"Sorry, the monsters JUST left, I was a little on edge." I apologize.

"It's ok." Andrew replies.

"Don't worry though, they scatter at the crack of dawn, and it's not like that sword would hurt me anyway." He says with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well..." Andrew begins

"It's as dull as a butter knife." He says looking down at the sword.

"I just got it yesterday, how could it be dull?"

"Well I guess you could call it a starting sword."

"How's it a starting sword?" I ask.

"Well, I say for the third time, Its the practice sword the goblins use to train new soldiers ."

I quickly turn my head to Andrew.

"Goblins?"

"OH. sorry, forgot you're new. Goblins are..."

I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know what a goblin is, but, they're real?"

"Dude, just last night you found out that Zombies were real, you're surprised that goblins are real to?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Is there any other monsters that are real that I should know about?' I continue.

"Well..." Andrew begins

"Umm, Harpies, Skeletons, Demons, Imps, uhhh, Various types of giant worms, Whatever monsters that are in the Crimson..."

I cut him off again.

"Wait, what's the Crimson?" I say

He looks at me with a face of disgust.

"UGH, The Crimson is a creepy place, ugh." He says, Shuddering at the very thought of it.

"Sounds pretty bad, what's in it?"

"Well, the only known monster right now is The Crimera. A Crimson version of the Eater of Souls."

"What's an Eater of Souls?"

"They used to reside in the Corruption."

"Did something happen to it?"

"Yes, something did happen to it" Andrew says.

"A man named Richey, an adventurer, liked to explore the great chasms that the Corruption always had, he left and went to bed, that night a blood moon rose. The next day, the Corruption was, gone. In place of what used to be the Corruption, was a blood red valley, unlike something anyone had ever seen before. Just being near it makes you feel paranoid and sad. That's when he encountered the Crimera. He thought that the fumes of the grass and water changed The Eaters of Souls into, those."

"Thought? What happened to him?"

"No one knows. He went to the Crimson, and never came back."

"I wonder what happened to him." I say, interested in this "Crimson" place he had been talking about.

"Some say he was swarmed by the Crimera and was killed. Others say that he some how, got trapped there and the "Fumes" that he thought that changed the Eaters, changed him to."

"Wow, heavy stuff." I say, amazed about all the information I had received.

"You darn tooten it's heavy stuff." He says.

I sigh.

"Well, what do you think I should do next?" I ask Andrew.

"Well, I think you should upgrade your equipment."

"Like what?"

"Well..." He begins.

"You need armor." Andrew says

"Armor?" I say confused

"Yes armor, get some more wood and make wood armor, that will be a good start. Then get some copper."

"Where do I get copper?"

"Underground."

"Ok, I'll get more wood. Then it's off to the Underground."

"Ok, I'll be here." Andrew tells me.

As I begin walking out the door Andrew stops me.

"Oh WAIT!"

I turn around, a little bit startled.

"Huh?"

He looks at me sternly.

"Under ground are Crystal Hearts."

"So?"

"When you find one, be sure to smash it with your pickaxe and use it."

"Why?"

"It will make you stronger, your body will be able to take more damage."

"Wow that sounds useful, okay I'll keep my eyes open."

"Ok then bye!"

Andrew smiles takes a few steps back, waves, and closes the door.

I turn and begin walking over to one of the numerous trees in the forest and begin chopping.

**"Wow, this world seems like a tough place."**I think to my self.

**"I wonder how I got here in the first place?"**

After the 7th chop into the tree it dissolves into many different pieces of wood.

**"This place is kinda weird."**

Effortlessly walking over the pieces of wood and watching them float over to my open bag. I begin walking over to the next tree.

**"How am I even going to leave this place?"**

**"Maybe I'm here for a reason?"**

The tree dissolve's and turns into, once again, many different pieces of wood.

**"This should be enough."**

I turn to begin walking over to the house but before I can take my third step, a slime begins hopping over towards me.

I sigh.

**"Okay, just like last time."**

I un-sheath my sword and begin to walk slowly towards the slime.

Like last time, it begins to shake before hopping a few feet closer to me.

I wait for it to jump one more time.

When it finally does, I rush towards it and begin to stab it repeatedly, until, like the trees, it dissolves into, like last time a few pieces of gel and some copper coins.

**"Hey more money."**

I walk over to the pieces and, like last time, they float into my bag.

**"That's kinda cool."**I think to myself with a smile.

**"Not as cool as being allowed to hold a sword and stab blobs of slime!"**I think to myself, then laugh.

I open the door and enter the house, Andrew wasn't there.

**"Uh-oh**

"ANDREW?" I call out.

In a muffled voice I hear "What?"

**"He must be outside."**

I walk over to the door on the other side of the house and open it. I see Andrew standing there, watching a bird circle the house, then land on it.

"Hey Andrew, I got the wood!" I call out to him.

He looks over at me a yells back "Good, I'll be in in a second!"

"OK!" I yell in reply.

I walk inside and sit on the chair next to the workbench, which we had been using as the table,

and think about how I would make the armor. Like the workbench and the walls and torch's, the schematic's for the armor came, unexplainably, natural . So I began working. and in a few minutes, I had a full set of wood armor. and a wood broad sword.

**"It's sharper and longer then the copper one." **I think to myself.

I tried on the armor and, it fit. A few seconds later, Andrew walked in.

"Woah, you got the hang of crafting then I guess." He says, staring at the brand new set of armor.

"Yep." I say.

"Then your heading underground then I guess?" He said.

"Yep, I am."

"Well then. Remember, you have a pickaxe, use that for stone and ore."

"Ok." I say turning towards the front door, opening it, I turn back and say "Are there any monsters I should expect?"

Andrew looks at me and says " various types of slime, if your deep underground, Bats and Skeletons, worms too."

I look at him with wide eyes.

"Okay. Well then, I'm off, bye."

Andrew looks at me with a worried face and says "Please, don't die down there."

"Ok, I wont."

I start walking out the door and he says "Remember if you see a pot, be sure to smash it, they contain all sorts of useful supplies."

"Ok"

"Ok then, bye Zach."

I hear him close the door behind me, and I begin walking.

**"Oh great." **I think to myself with a frown.

Ahead of me I see not one slime, but three.

**"How am I going to do this?"**

**"Maybe if I jump over them kill one, then jump over them again and kill the other two?" **I think to myself

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this but, YOLO!" And I jump over them.

To my surprise, I jump a LOT higher on Terraria then I did on Earth.

So when I land, I turn and quickly stab the first slime three times, effectively killing it. As I

jump over the slime again, the contents of the first slime float into my bag. When I land I lift my sword over my head, and repeatedly bring down my sword on the other two and, with a few short swings, I killed the rest of them.

**"That was exhilarating!" **I think to myself with a smile.

**"I wish Andrew were here to see that!" **I think to myself, smiling once again.

After a few short minutes and 2 more slime kills, I found a hole in the ground.

Looking in my bag, I saw I had only two torches left.

**"Hmm what was the recipe for torches again? Wood and, uhh, GEL! Wood and gel."**

So I made a few more torches and began walking down into the cave.

**"UGH, it's hot, and hard to breathe down here." **I thought to myself with a frown.

After a few minutes, I found 6 pots lying on the floor.

**"Andrew said smash em so..."**

I un-sheathed my broadsword and held my blade out at my hip, and ran as fast as I could.

Since the pots were old, they weren't hard to break.

They dropped all combined 20 shurikens, 15 silver coins, 5 bottle's filled with red liquid and a blow pipe with some seeds.

**"I could use this as a ranged weapon if need be."**

I smiled and continued walking down.

placing down another torch, I saw a, a twinkle, in the corner of my eye.

Turning my head I saw a large Bright brown rock.

**"COPPER!" **I think to myself with a large smile on my face.

I quickly run over to the ore and take out my pickaxe for the first time, and with all my might begin to repeatedly strike the ore with me pickaxe. It added up to 15 pieces of copper ore.

I continue my way down the cave and place another torch, then I jump back with fear creeping up and down my spine, like when I had my accident, only this time it was worse. Before me was a large, dark chasm.

**"WOAH, that was close."**

Next to me, I see two more pots.

**"Oh cool."**

So I smash them open with my sword.

**"20 lines of rope, 15 more shurikens and 2 more bottles of that red liquid."**

Then I hear a weird squishing noise behind me, I turn and gasp.

In front of me was a, to my surprise, blue slime, on its last few seconds of trembling.

**"Oh no."**

And then, it jumps at me, hits my chest and knocks me over the edge. I hit the floor and I get knocked out.

I awake a few hours later. I can barely breathe and my chest burns. A lot worse then when the green slime hit me.

I can just barely sit up.

**"I'm going to die down here." **I thought hopelessly.

But something caught my attention. There was a small, pulsing, red glow on the other side of the cavern.

**"What's that?"**

I made out the shape of it. It was a, a red heart, A RED CRYSTAL HEART!

**"Thank GOD! But, how am I going to get to it? I'm to wounded right now. Hmm, I wonder?"**

I reach into my bag and pull out one of the small red bottles.

**"In most video games I played, red bottles were potions of healing, lets see here."**

I lift up my arm, just moving it was excruciatingly painful. But I lifted the bottle, used all of my might to pull out the cork and thought.

**"Hope this works, over the lips and through the gums hopefully healing o please come."**

With the clever wordplay, I put the bottle to my lips and chugged it down. To my surprise the liquid had no taste. But suddenly, I felt my body, changing, most of my cuts sealed themselves. But

then, I felt a horrible pain in my leg, and then felt the bone it self move underneath my skin.

It was obviously broken.

I let out a cry of pain. But then it felt better.

After drinking the potion, my stomach felt strange, and the thought of another potion almost made me puke.

**"Okay, lets try to walk."**

It was painful but I stood up and placed a torch down. I see a rock in the corner of the room but it as darker the rest of the stone around me, iron, and I saw two more copper deposits in the other corners of the cavern.

I sigh.

**"Okay, it's not all bad, now, for the crystal heart."**

I slowly and painfully limp over to the crystal heart.

I raise my arm and scream in pain again and fall over.

**"UGH, THIS SUCKS! Okay, note to self, don't raise arm that high."**

Suddenly, the feeling in my stomach went away and the thought of another potion didn't seem so bad anymore.

**"Might as well drink another one."**

Taking another one out of my bag, I drank another. Immediately after swallowing it, the feeling in my stomach came back and the thought of potions were disgusting again.

But, all my wounds healed and, I was perfectly fine again.

**"Okay, lets get this heart!"**

Raising my pickaxe once again, I hit the heart a few times and eventually, like all other things in Terraria, the crystal dissolved into a smaller version of it's self.

Holding it in my hands, it gave me a warm, fuzzy, happy feeling.

**"I have NO idea what to do with this so, I'll take it back to Andrew, he'll know what to do, Hopefully."**

looking back up at the edge I thought of how I'm going to get out of here.

**"Hmm, maybe?"**

I reach into my bag and take out the pieces of rope I had and tied them together.

I see a spike on the ledge.

**"There we go, let's hope I'm good at throwing a lasso."**

Tying a loop on the end of the long rope I hade made, I began to get ready to throw it onto the spike.

**"I hope I can do this."**

I pray a little bit, then I throw the lasso upward.

Praying for it to land on to the spike, I stand waiting.

And it doesn't make it.

**"Darn, lets try again."**

Attempting it again I throw the rope upward

"please make it" I whisper to myself.

And it makes it

"YES!"

I quickly begin climbing upward. about half way up the spike begins to break.

**"Oh god no PLEASE! Just a LITTLE bit longer!"**

I begin to climb faster, and the spike begins to lean forward.

"NO!" I scream.

With all my might pull myself upward really hard and let go, giving me a few seconds of air time.

Quickly , I grab on to the ledge and watch the spike break and fall to the bottom of the cavern.

I try with all of my strength to pull myself up but I just can't do it.

**"Come on Zach PULL, PULL!"**

With every fiber of myself working, I pull myself up JUST enough to throw my leg onto the ledge and roll over on the ground.

**"I made it, I CAN'T BELEIVE I MADE IT!"**

I lay on the floor, completely out of breath and smiling, I lay there for a few minutes.

**"I better get home, I' get the ore tomorrow." **I think to myself.

I begin walking up the cave and soon enough I can breathe normally again and I feel on my skin the cool air of night. NIGHT!

**"IT'S NIGHT, I BETTER GET HOME BEFORE..."**

Behind me I hear, moaning...

_Well there it is, hope you liked it, well as all ways(Well since episode 2) here is the sneak peak for episode 4 Company._

"There ya go, more health." Says Andrew.

"Thanks, now I know how to use crystal hearts."

"Good, it's important."

"Well I'm gonna go over to my new house, I'll see ya later Andy."

"Alright then. OH wait!"

"Hmm?"

"You should make a furnace for smelting all the ore you got from the cave."

"Ok hold on."

I think about it for a minute.

"Ok, got it, see ya later" I tell Andrew.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door...

_Well there it is! The SP(Sneak peak) for episode 4. hope you liked both episode 3 and the SP for episode 4. Thanks for reading! :)_

_OH and please message me if you notice spelling or grammar mistakes._


End file.
